cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White Tea Shop
Summary The Snow White Tea Shop event began at 02/01/ 2015 till 02/09/2015. The theme of this event was Snow White's fairy tale.The Event Gift available are Cocoa and Pancake. During this event you can play the Event Gacha '''to get Limited items. The outfit items will give you Charm Points for the next event. Delivery Items *Famous Apple Pie *Famous Ultimate Apple Pie *Pancake *Cocoa Limited Time Bonus Til 2/5 (thu) Maintenance Time(JST) Reach the Satisfaction Lvl up to this date and GET the following! * 5,000,000- Fantasy Poisoned Apple Basket ver.B red x1 (Charm +150) * 10,000,000- Fantasy Witch Long Dress ver.A black x1 (Charm +360) * 15,000,000- Forest Entrance Decro2 x1 Play the Event Gacha during the Limited Time! Play the Event Gacha Story 5, 10, 20 times and GET Charm UP items (Until 2/5/2015) * 5 play - Elegant Flower Tiara ver. A yellow x1(charm +200), Famous Apple pie x1 * 10 play- Flippy Semi Long Hair ver.B black x1(charm +300), Famous Ultimate Apple pie x1 * 20 play- Elegant Flower Dress ver.B white x1(Charm +650), Famous Ultimate Apple pie x2 Play the Event Gacha Horror Vol.2 5, 10, 20 times and GET Charm UP items (2/5/2015 till 2/9/2015) * 5 play - Elegant Knight Hat ver.A white x1(charm +200), Famous Apple pie x1 * 10 play- Center Parted Flippy Long Hair ver.A white x1(charm +300), Famous Ultimate Apple pie x1 * 20 play- Elegant Knight Style ver.A white x1(Charm +650), Famous Ultimate Apple pie x2 CocoPPa Model Club Bonus Team up with your Club Members to GET these items! * 500,000 pt - Max Charge Drink x1 * 5,000,000 pt - Max Charge Drink x2 * 50,000,000 pt- Snow White Cat and Witch Cat 1 NOTE: * Players who have earned over 200,000 are accounted for. * When you switch clubs during the event, the points will be left at the old club and will not be transfer to the new club. * items are scheduled to be given out after the 2/9/2015(mon) maintenance Rewards Satisfaction Lv Ranking Event Quest '''Event Quest No.1: Cocoa x20 Event Quest No.2: Limited Time Charge Drink(Til 2/9 JST) x1 Event Quest No.3: Famous Apple pie x1 Event Quest No.4: Pancake x10 Event Quest No.5: Smile Point x200 Event Quest No.6: Limited Time MAX Charge Drink(Til 2/9 JST) x1 Event Quest No.7: Cocoa x10 Event Quest No.8: Famous Apple pie x1 Event Quest No.9: Cocoa x20 Event Quest No.10: '''Cute Acorn Basket ver. A white x1 '''Event Quest No.11: '''Pancake x10 '''Event Quest No.12: '''Smile Point x200 '''Event Quest No.13: '''Famous Ultimate Apple pie x1 '''Event Quest No.14: '''Limited Time Charge Drink(Til 2/9 JST) x1 '''Event Quest No.15: '''Pancake x15 '''Event Quest No.16: '''Cocoa x20 '''Event Quest No. 17: Famous Apple pie x1 Event Quest. No. 18: Limited Time Charge Drink(Til 2/9 JST) x1 Event Quest No. 19: Cocoa x20 Event Quest No. 20: Cute Acorn Beret ver. A brown x1 Event Quest No. 21: '''Smile Point x300 '''Event Quest No. 22: Pancake x20 Event Quest No. 23: Famous Apple pie x1 Event Quest No. 24: Limited Time MAX Charge Drink(Til 2/9 JST) x1 Event Quest No. 25: Cocoa x30 Event Quest No. 26: '''Famous Apple pie x1 '''Event Quest No. 27: Limited Time MAX Charge Drink(Til 2/9 JST) x1 Event Quest No. 28: '''Famous Apple pie x1 '''Event Quest No. 29: '''Pancake x25 '''Event Quest No. 30: '''Famous Ultimate Apple pie x1 Notification '''Order * There are 2 tables to deliver Orders in this Event. When you deliver the specified number of Apple Pie or Ultimate Apple Pie to each table, your satisfaction level will increase. * 1 Order consists of 10 requests. When you clear Request 10, the order will be RESET and you'll start again from Request 1. * It is possible to RESET the Order, however all Order will be RESET together and you'll start the Order from Request 1. Peak Time * Peak Time is special time that Satisfaction Lv will increase 1.5 times after you clear a Request. * Sometimes 1.7 times Peak Time may start when cheering for other shows. * Welcoming Cat is a special item that you can have double peak time for 5 min. Charm * If you gain your Charm Points, extra points will be added to Satisfaction Level. Ex Order Benefit : 600% Your Charm Point: +700pt Total Satisfaction Lv: 700+ (700Pt x 600%) = 4900 * Charm- Up item is a special item that you can get by Event Gacha or qualifying conditions. it will produce the effect for the charm. * Extra Points will not be added for Charm Point during all Peak Time. * The outfit items from the list below will add charm pts for the next event. Limited Gacha "Story col. 3" Satisfaction Lv reward outfit items Ranking Rewards outfit items * Charm pts will not be added for Stage or Decro items. Rewards/Ranking * Each reward will be added only one time when you reach the specified level of Satisfaction. * The reward for completing 1 Order will be added only one time. * The final ranking for Ranking will be added after the above Maintenance time, 2 / 9 / 2015. * The reward for Ranking will be added after the above Maintenance time. * We will inform about distribution on New. Famous Apple Pie/ Famous Ultimate Apple Pie * The following items will be replaced as Charge Drink after Event period. Apple Pie x5 > Drink Ultimate Apple Pie x1 > Drink Event Gifts Cocoa & Pancake will be removed after the Event "Snow White Tea Shop." About Welcoming Cat * Double Peak Time will only be available during the Event period. * Cat will be removed after the Event. * Even if you use the Welcoming Cat during 1.5 and 1.7 Peak time, the Peak time will not become 3 or 3.4 times. About CocoPPa Model Club Bonus * Rewards are based the points that are calculated at the end of event. * Not being a Club Member or if you do not have enough points that will not fulfill the requirements to receive the Bonus. * When you switch clubs during the event, the points will be left at the old club and will not be transfer to the new club. Other * The avatars of sample images wear some items that isn't part of this Event. * If you obtained Satisfaction Level includes decimal points, it will be truncated. Images Prizes promo image.png|How to Limited-time-bonus-1.png|Limited Time Bonus 1 Gacha-play-bonuses.png Special-item-packs.png Snow-white-club-bonus.png (Display) Snow White Tea Shop - Delivery Display.jpg (Sub-Banner) Snow White Tea Shop.png Rewards Snow-white-satisfaction-promo.png|Satisfaction Rewards Banner Snow-white-rank-prize-promo.png|Ranking Reward Banner Satisfaction Point Rewards * Item - 150,000 Satisfaction Points * Item - 500,000 Satisfaction Points * Item - 1,600,000 Satisfaction Points * Item - 3,300,000 Satisfaction Points * Item - 4,800,000 Satisfaction Points * Item - 17,000,000 Satisfaction Points * Item - 22,000,000 Satisfaction Points Snow-white-satisfaction-pt-1.png Satisfaction-rewards-second-half.png Solo Ranking * (Face) Charming Smile Face ver.A green * (Tops) Sexy Princess Dress ver.A blue * (Show Items) Animals in Forest Stage ver.1 * (Show Items) Flower Framed Magic Mirror Decor2 ver.1 * (Wallpaper/Profile) Sunny Forest Meadow Wallpaper ver.A green * (Show Items) Squirrel and Bird Frame Decor1 ver.1 * (Tops) Country Apron One-Piece ver.A blue * (Hairstyle) Bob Hair with Tiara ver.A yellow * (Hand Accessories) Cute Handheld Apple ver.A red * (Pant&Skirt) Simple Long Tied Boots *Some items in this list are not available or missing to preview individually (Wallpaper Profile) Sunny Forest Meadow Wallpaper ver.A green.png|(Wallpaper Profile) Sunny Forest Meadow Wallpaper ver.A green (Show Items) Squirrel and Bird Frame Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Squirrel and Bird Frame Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Country Apron One-Piece ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Country Apron One-Piece ver.A blue (Hand Accessories) Cute Handheld Apple ver.A red.png|(Hand Accessories) Cute Handheld Apple ver.A red References * clocks-ppa * cocoppaplayfanpage Category:Delivery Event Category:Events Category:Fairy Tales Category:Forest Category:Cafe Category:Cute Category:Snow White